


Stripping The Present

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom!Gabriel, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Gabriel's a moaning mess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam's possessive but sweet with his archangel, Spanking, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's bought a new blue shirt with a drawn moose on it that reminded him of Sam. Apparently, it turns Sam on. <i>Severely</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripping The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I had lying in my archives that I hadn't touched in a while. I came up with this concept a few weeks ago and posted it on Tumblr because "Gabriel wearing an over-sized shirt with a cute chibi moose drawn onto it is just so cute!" and then I wanted to turn into an actual fic, but extra smutty. ;)
> 
> Tumblr: charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com

"You look so damn sweet in that shirt, you know?" Sam murmurs into his archangel's ear and wraps his arms around him, hot warm breath teasing the shell of his lover's ear. His voice is deep and sultry, seemingly full of lust already and sending Gabriel heart to race on a threadmill. He bites his lip when Sam kisses a part of his neck, and he can already suspect which room they will end up next.  
  
"I knew you'd enjoy it, that's why I bought it." he says, trying to sound composed as he turns around to fully face the human with a smile tugging at his lips and his eyes gleaming with mischief, "The moment my eye caught the cute chibi moose, it instantly reminded me of you and I knew that I just _had_ to buy it."  
  
Sam chuckles a sweet melody and cups his cheeks before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, and another one, and another one, and a longer one that finally gets Gabriel to lock his arms around his human's neck. It's astonishingly soft and tender at first, their lips fitting so well together in every angle they try out and both of them relishing the warmth that they share.  
  
"You know what would look even more sweet?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Sam bites at Gabriel's jaw ever so lovingly and flicks his tongue over the prints that his teeth left behind afterwards, easing the loving pain a little. His lips descend, face pushing into the crook of the archangel's neck and letting his tongue dance over the smooth skin that earns him a sharp gasp, fingers slipping into his hair and curling around a few lush strands.  
  
Gabriel almost chokes at the next few words,  
  
"You cumming onto that beautiful shirt like a good little boy."  
  
He flushes red, and yeah - maybe because he's a tiny bit embarrassed at the way those words succeed to that make him whimper like a slut, but also at the fact that his cock twitches just at the sound of Sam's voice. Just a few simple but filthy words win to make his muscles feeble, but since Sam is holding him and pressed up against the kitchen's counter, he feels rather safe than sorry.  
  
"Would you do that for me?" Gabriel hears the tone of pleadance in Sam's voice, and he swallows—gasping once again when teeth nibble at his earlobe encouraginly just enough to drive him insane.  
  
Being touched by Sam made him feel like he was in Heaven again. Frankly, Sam just was Heaven itself. Always so careful with his moves while taking care of Gabriel, always made sure he wasn't exceeding past his limits even if it looked that his archangel was purely enjoying himself. But he oh-so-loved the idea of making Gabriel tingly in all different kinds of places.  
  
"Would love to." Gabriel replies breathlessly after Sam passes onto the next chapter; kneeling in front of the archangel to unzip his pants with his own teeth - or rather, ripping them off, barely living with any amount of patience when Gabriel's hands find their way back into his hair again, causing him to release a dominant growl.  
  
"Wanna know what I'm gonna do to you?"  
  
"Mhm," Gabriel bites his lip, glancing down at Sam who holds his gaze with sinister eyes, "Please tell me."  
  
"First, I'm gonna carry you to our bedroom with your legs hooked around my waist," Sam says, nuzzling the area above Gabriel's navel when he lifts the blue shirt up and softly bites the skin which earns him a moan, "Then I'll press you down in the mattress, on those new soft black silk sheets you bought for us yesterday and gonna have you on all fours; ass up and legs spread, making you beg for me to fuck you raw."  
  
Gabriel curses under his breath when he feels his cock twitching to Sam's words, in absolute need of that to be brought to reality.  
  
"Gonna love to hear all of those dirty little sounds leave your mouth as I pound inside of you."  
  
Sam stands up to catch Gabriel's lips, seeing how he practically staggers forward with need already, and he smacks a hand over the archangel's delicious taut rear; making him gasp and subsequently jump to hook his legs around his waist like Sam told him was going to happen.  
  
"Next, you're gonna ride my cock like a good boy and I'm gonna watch." he purrs into Gabriel's ear as he carries him to their bedroom, subtly closing the door behind him with his foot, "Slamming yourself back onto me on repeat until your pretty ass is sore and you won't be able to get out of bed for a week."  
  
The archangel keens when Sam puts him down onto his two feet merely two inches in front of the bed before pushing him down and crawling on top of him. Gabriel's hips roll back into Sam's, making both of them simultaneously gasp and groan at the friction.  
  
"Does my angel like that idea?"  
  
The drawled whine that leaves Gabriel tells him enough, Sam's hands soon pinning those wrists above his head as he bites down on his angel's lower lip, sliding his tongue in when Gabriel gasps in surprise and hooks his legs around Sam's waist to push him closer - their hips grounding together, making them both moan and shiver in arousal. It's such a satisfying sensation that drives Gabriel nuts, drowning him in complete desire.  
  
"Want you on your four paws, come on," Sam whispers affectionally against Gabriel's mouth, giving him a gentle slap on his leg to indicate him to move over which made the archangel comply with a groan. He untangles his short legs from Sam's waist and rolls over, putting himself on all fours and pushing his flushed face into a pile of pillows. "Beautiful."  
  
Gabriel makes a sound when Sam teases him by rubbing his own cock against his entrance through the boxers he was still wearing, and it drives the blonde insane - his needy muffled cries filling the room as he humps the mattress helplessly.  
  
"There we go," Sam coaxes and rubs a palm over one of Gabriel's cheeks, before smacking it without a warning, "Begging like a little cock slut, just like I thought you would."  
  
"Oh _fuck_ ," Gabriel blabbers and bites his lip to refrain himself from wincing at the burning sensation that he feels spreading across his ass, and his fingers grasp at the silk fabric beneath him, "You're such a fucking tease."  
  
Sam smirks to that, "That sweet ass of yours is gonna stay marked for the rest of the week, angel." he rocks his hips against Gabriel's ass, "A new dark shade of red is gonna look pretty good on you."  
  
The archangel keens at that, unintentionally fucking himself back against the hard cock that ruts over his boxers but he can't help it - he just needs Sam to take him and give him what he needs before he ends up going crazy.  
  
A singular finger slips under the waistband of Gabriel's boxers teasingly, slowly pulling them down before stretching the rubber elastic band and letting it smack back against the angel's firm ass. "Oh my - _fuck_!" Gabriel curses loudly and turns to bury his head back into the pillows, letting out a few pathetic noises.  
  
"Oh you love that, don't you?"  
  
"Just do me already Captain Cocktease." Gabriel groaned into the fluffy pillows.  
  
"Stubborn and naughty, huh?" Sam grins evilly, slapping away the hand that tries to push his boxers further down, "Seems like someone needs to be punished for being so damn impatient."  
  
He continues what he was previously doing; pulling Gabriel's boxers down, stopping at the level just above his thighs and hurriedly places another firm smack against his rear when least expected, "Oh - alright, _alright_ , fuck, I'll behave!"  
  
"Sounds more like it."  
  
Gabriel stays still this time and snaps his fingers to lube himself up before he feels the tip of Sam's dick at his entrance and not in a teasing way, deliberately pushing inside to where the pillow devours every little begging sound that escapes the archangel's lips afterwards and he feels so full. Hands on his hips forbid him from moving, and Gabriel bites on his tongue to block himself from cussing again.  
  
When Sam is fully inside of him, he leans over and firmly presses himself against Gabriel's back to kiss the small birthmarks situated between his shoulder blades. He puts his mouth where he can make Gabriel going partially limp from pleasure and become even more than just extremely vocal. Strings of incoherent speeches about how fucking good Sam feels and how much more of it he desires swing right out of him.  
  
He cries for mercy everytime Sam's cock hits his prostate, making him become a begging mess into the sheets.  
  
"Looking so fucking beautiful on your hands and knees, you know that?" Sam cooed dangerously low into Gabriel's ears as he slams down into him on repeat, "And I could absolutely do this all day and watch you break."  
  
" _Sam!_ "  
  
"Having you cum multiple times over that beautifully innocent shirt you bought to please me until you can't properly stand anymore."  
  
  
Gabriel manages to wield a hand into Sam's hair from behind, messily yanking at it in encouragement to fuck him harder. And Sam does. Hell, with the way Gabriel succeeds to arch his back just to get a good grip of his hair, simply pleading for more with wanton sounds that unfurls a constriction in the pit of his stomach, he might actually fall apart into a billion sauntering pieces himself.  
  
"I'm gonna cum," Gabriel informs, sweat dripping from his forehead and one palm pressed into the mattress to keep himself up.  
  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Sam completely stops moving and leisurely pulls out of his lover whilst peppering his skin with the most tender kisses. Gabriel lets go off his hair and whines about the loss of contact soon after, body fully flushed and entirely bathed in sweat as he lies onto the mattress, hips still stuttering a little.  
  
"I want you to come as your ride me." Sam says as Gabriel rolls onto his back to face him, blinking his honey brown eyes lazily and smiling shyly his way, "Would you do that for me?"  
  
"Mhm," is his reply when Sam's thumb is stuck on his lower lip, gently pulling it down until he starts to suck on it with a relishing groan - knowing exactly what is does to Sam when he hears his breathing hitch. He gently bites on the tip of his thumb before removing his mouth and licking his spit shiny lips. "  
  
"Sweet lord have mercy on my soul," Sam breathes to himself, determined to do it again.  
  
"Can I ride you now?" Gabriel asks innocently, propping himself on his elbows as he presses a sweet kiss to Sam's lips, and another one to satisfy his needs.  
  
"Move, angel."  
  
The archangel obeys and shimmies his way to the side so that Sam can lie down with his back pressed against the cushions that rested in front of the headboard of the bed, and swiftly places one of his knees near each of his human's legs, stradling him with a smirk.  
  
" _Ride me_."  
  
Gabriel's breath hitches at the order and he rolls his tongue over his bottom lip as he takes Sam's cock and pushes himself on it, the inflaming sensation making him keen in pleasure, throwing his head back and let off a low moan, a few golden locks hanging loose over his closed eyes that makes Sam emit a possessive growl, claiming his position as the dominant one.  
  
Once he is fully seated on Sam's cock, Gabriel weights his hands down onto Sam's chest and slowly starts fucking himself, barely holding back any whimpers that beg to be released from his mouth. Fingers sink into his ass cheeks, pushing them wide apart which makes him whine and lower his head. He feels his face heat up as he makes an embarrassingly loud moan once Sam unexpectedly spanks him.  
  
"Like that, baby?"  
  
"Uh huh," Gabriel says in a high pitched voice and subsequently groans as he picks up a better pace, slams himself down like his life depends on it. Sam's fingers clutch at the bed sheets, the view before him succeeding to make him feeble and let go off a few moans himself, "Love to outride your cock, Sammy," he speaks breathlessly, leaning forward just a little to catch Sam's lips with his own, "Feels so, _so_ good."  
  
Sam rolls his hips up with each word and manages to be rewarded with another soft moan, grabbing Gabriel's wrists and restraining them behind his back with his hands.  
  
"Absolutely love how you get all dominant with me," the archangel continues, puffs of breath mixed with a few sounds interrupting his speech countless times, "And want you to fuck me until my muscles are sore and I can't - fuck," he curses when Sam pinches his hips, "Until I can't even say or remember my own name and - _Oh_ \- I think I'm gonna cum."  
  
"Then do. Cum all over that pretty shirt for me."  
  
It's all it takes for Gabriel to do so. He grabs his own cock and twists it a few times as he proceeds to bounce onto Sam's dick and cries out to the Heavens with his head tipped back and his eyes forced shut, painting his new blue shirt with his own release. He shudders, breaks - practically collapses onto Sam when his human unrestrains his wrist and comes inside of him with a shout too; and they both pant heavily, trying to regain their breath.  
  
Sam's ears are ringing, Gabriel's muscles indeed feel sore and he finds it rather amusing as he attempts to get off the cock that is still buried deep inside his ass.  
  
"I think I'm gonna need some...help." Gabriel jokes and winces, implying that he feels like his ass had been hit by a truck which makes Sam laugh and help pulling himself up, then lie down next to him, curling into his side with a soft sigh of relief. "That was the best sex we had in a while."  
  
Sam makes a noise of agreement to that statement and nuzzles Gabriel's pink tinted cheek before kissing it.  
  
"The only upsetting thing about this is that you made me ruin my shirt."  
  
The archangel smiles when he achieves the goal of getting Sam to guffaw,  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that the fact that you bought something in reminder of me is just so fucking hot." he jested, draping a protective arm over Gabriel's body to pull him closer into his side, "But you definitely look adorable with over-sized shirt Gabe, and I'll get it washed and will let it dry in the sun so you can wear it again tomorrow. Good?"  
  
"Yes," Gabriel exhales and closes his eyes, "Aces."


End file.
